Bronjahm
Bronjahm is the first boss of the Forge of Souls in Icecrown Citadel. Bronjahm is the keeper of the souls in the Forge; players must kill him to power down the forges and face the Devourer of Souls. Quests His death is the objective of the following quests: * * Abilites * * when the debuff wears off}} ** * * * ** * Strategy Bronjahm casts Shadow Bolts at the party and also casts Corrupted Soul, a Drain Soul-like spell that creates a Corrupted Soul Fragment that heals Bronjahm as long as he is within range of it. He can be kited around the room to keep his distance from the fragment while the DPS destroys it. If a player begins getting Corrupted Soul cast on them, it is recommended that he or she run to the side of the platform opposite of the boss in order to maximize the distance the orb will have to travel. Ranged attackers should merely remain on the opposite side of the platform throughout this fight. The Corrupted Soul Fragment can be affected by crowd control techniques like snares and roots. At about 30%, Bronjahm teleports to the center of the room (where he will remain until defeated) and casts Soulstorm, a swirling magic AoE effect around the edge of the room. All party members are advised to stand in the middle when he teleports to avoid being caught in the Soulstorm. Hunters have to be especially careful as the five yard min range is in a very small ring in the eye itself. He will also fear members of the party into the Soulstorm, which will cause them to take excessive damage and slow their movement speed; healers should keep an eye on feared targets (in the event there is no shaman with a Tremor Totem) to make sure they live through the Soulstorm long enough to make their way back into the center. Switching one trinket before starting this fight with a Medallion of the Alliance or Medallion of the Horde to instantly remove Fear if it is cast on you is a good way to minimize damage taken from the Soulstorm. Loot Related Achievements * (Achievement name was originally called "I Feel Good" but was later changed) * * Quotes ;Aggro * * ;Corrupt Soul * ;Soulstorm * ;Killing a player * * ;Death * *''Singing sounds, passing into dying sounds.'' Notes *Bronjahm's combat sounds (e.g., while attacking, being critically hit) evoke the grunts and shouts often used by James Brown.YouTube - Bronjahm Sounds *His name (Bronjahm ---> Jahmbron), appearance, vocal clips, title , loot such as "Papa's Brand New Bag", and the music that plays during the encounter are clear and obvious references to the musician James Brown, who was nicknamed the "Godfather of Soul". *The music file which plays during Bronjahm's encounter is titled "Bronze Jam," and can be heard here, or with the script /run PlaySoundFile("sound\\music\\zonemusic\\icecrownraid\\ir_BronzeJam.mp3") *He appears to be voiced by Chris Metzen. References External links es:Bronjahm Kategooria:Forge of Souls mobs Kategooria:Bosses Kategooria:Scourge